


Carnival

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Carnival, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Games, Sex Machines, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kokichi, Shuichi, Miu, and Korekiyo were out for drinks, then suddenly they find themselves at a very adult themed carnival.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous_Girl_Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/gifts).

> Happy late birthday! Sorry this took so long.

“Another!” Kokichi’s fake-drunk cry rose above the din of the bar as he pushed another shot across the table toward Miu. He was enjoying the atmosphere and pouring alcohol down her throat was always a fun way to spend such outings.

“Lie baby, I’m not gonna be able to walk home, and you’re too much of a shota to carry me….” Miu stated an objection, while picking up the glass, and quickly downed the contents right after. The world was soft and blurry and alcohol had long since lost its taste.

“Soooo?” he slurred, leaning heavily on Shuichi’s shoulder, “Kiyo can carry you.” They were almost on a double date; he fully intended to end the night in Shuichi’s bed, and he expected Korekiyo would end it in Miu’s, though that was less certain. Korekiyo and Miu were quite alike, but they were still warming up to each other.

“Dumbass, he’s as drunk as I am!” Miu giggled, relaxing sideways in her seat and falling into his lap. Korekiyo could be stiff, but she’d found he wasn’t actually uncomfortable being touched, and his lap was really nice. 

“I do think that’s overstating my intoxication, darling, I’m relaxed and silly, certainly, but I’m quite capable of walking, and of keeping you upright,” Kiyo corrected her mildly, wrapping an arm around her. Miu was soft and warm and he was happy to hold her.

“Sh’iiiichi,” Kokichi’s tone took on one of whining pester, “You need to driiiiiink mooooore,” he dropped into a whisper, “And fuck me in the bathroom.” It would be best if he actually went for it, but Shuichi was fun to embarrass as well, so any reaction was fun.

“Kokichi.” Shuichi’s eyes widened and he reached for his hand; his boyfriend was adorably incorrigible, “I think I’ve had… quite enough.” His head was light, and he could tell that his inhibitions were lowered, as he was merely embarrassed at the suggestion, not terrified. “Let’s just go home.” 

“Ooh, you will fuck me? We just have to go home?!” Kokichi crowed delightedly, “Let’s go, let’s go!” He bounced in place, grinning ear to ear. 

“Kokichi!” Shuichi’s cheeks filled in a brilliant red, but he nodded, “Not so loud!” It was unlikely that anyone past their table would hear, most patrons were fixated on one of the televisions, invested in whatever sport was being played, but he still preferred a modicum of discretion.

“Oh come on,” Miu rolled her eyes, “It’s not like everyone doesn’t know, you’re always in that shota ass. We should go though, I haven’t had something in my pussy in hours and that’s just ridiculous.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Kiyo-chan will get something in your slut hole, come on,” Kokichi bounced up, remembering to wobble, and grabbed onto Shuichi’s arm, careful not to pull him over.

Miu’s cry nearly drowned out Kiyo’s quiet affirmation, and they stood together, his arm tightly around her hips, guiding her with him. He could balance for them both and she was happy to let him. Shuichi followed them out, stumbling slightly as he got a feel for his legs again; Kokichi staggered dramatically after him, tripping over his shoes, and lurching forward, catching himself just in time.

Once on the street, Kokichi looked around in confusion, “Ummm, which way is home? Anyone’s…?” He hadn’t drank much at all, just a few sips, and he shouldn’t be disoriented, but he couldn’t remember how they’d gotten to the bar- it was one across town, Korekiyo knew the owner and had vouched for them getting in- or rather, which way to go now, because the street certainly looked different than he’d remembered. It seemed as though they were simply in a different place, the surroundings were entirely wrong.

“I am… uncertain,” Korekiyo swiveled on the spot, looking back and forth at the directions they could go, “I know how to get here from my home, I come often, but this is not the street I expect to see. I do not know how to proceed.” His eyes were wide with interest and he smiled slightly, certainly this may not be the best of circumstances, but they were sure to be fascinating. 

Shuichi patted Kokichi’s hand as the grip on his arm grew tighter, “Let’s keep calm and investigate. Maybe the bar has two entrances and we came out on the wrong street?” He could feel Kokichi getting alarmed and wished his head was a bit clearer, though a puzzle to solve had a slight sobering effect. 

“It doesn’t,” Korekiyo dismissed the theory with a slight shake of his head, “It has one entrance, one back door for deliveries, and one fire door. That is all.” 

“Ugh, I don’t care,” Miu whined, “I just wanna get fucked!” This mystery was all well and good, but her thoughts had been overtaken with images of riding Korekiyo in her bed and she was starting to drip under her skirt. 

“Yes, well I’m uncertain as to how to proceed on that front, but does anyone else hear music?” Korekiyo gave Miu a gentle, reassuring squeeze, turning to the direction of the sound. He wanted to satisfy her, of course, and he was rather excited by the prospect himself, but this had captured most of his attention.

“I dooooo,” Kokichi giggled, his interest piqued, pushing the worries down,, “Let’s go check it out!” He dropped the pretense of being drunk and skipped toward the music happily, tugging Shuichi along by his hand. 

“Kokichi!” Shuichi tripped, but the momentum kept him moving forward and soon he was doing a slow, staggering jog to keep up with him. Running headlong into whatever situation they’d been thrown into seemed like a bad idea, but allowing Kokichi to run ahead alone was worse. He shook his head, trying to focus on weighing possible explanations.

“It looks as though we’re to explore this situation thoroughly,” Korekiyo commented, following more cautiously as he supported Miu down the street. She sighed her frustration, but followed along.

The music grew louder as they continued down the way, and the first visual impression of the phenomenon was that of flashing, spiraling lights. A carnival had set up, with the gate seemingly in the middle of the street, and it continued widely in all directions, taking up a large grassy field, where certainly other structures should have been. The cacophony of music, rides, and people emanated from the event, and they were surprised that they hadn't heard it more immediately. 

A too tall carnival barker in a red and white vertically striped suit stood at the gate, calling out, “Come one, come all, come and see the carnival!” He saw the group and repeated himself, taking off the hat to bow, then gesture with a flourish behind him. “Come and see, come and play, the carnival lasts only one day!” 

Kokichi bounced in place, “Sh’ichi, Sh’ichi! Let’s go to the carnival!!” His excitement was easier to focus on than his confusion and worry about how this had happened. He’d heard enough of Korekiyo’s folk tales to know better than to accept food and drink at a possibly magical place, but refusal to participate could be dangerous as well. It seemed best to go along with things, if possible.

Shuichi glanced between the other members of the group. It didn’t seem like a good idea to go into a carnival of unknown origin when everything seemed to have somehow changed while they were inside drinking, but Kokichi was excited, and Miu and Korekiyo were unlikely to be reasonable either. He could either part ways- also a bad choice under the circumstances- or join them, but it was clear they were going in regardless. He nodded slightly, giving Kokichi’s hand a light squeeze.

“Mm, yes, let us explore the wonderful spectacle of beauty we find here,” Korekiyo agreed, eyes gleaming as he glanced around at the fringes he could see. He was rapidly forgetting he’d been drinking and without dwelling on the mindset, some of the effects seemed to recede. Life, right now, was far too interesting to bother about what he’d been doing previously.

“Okay, but this better be good,” Miu agreed, “Don’t waste my time with this shit, if it’s gonna be boring.” She wasn’t convinced this was a better use of time than getting Kiyo’s dick in her, but that wasn’t going to be an option for a while, so she figured she may as well go along with them. Besides, the other option might have been being left alone and that wouldn’t be fun at all unless she could get back home.

Korekiyo untangled himself from Miu then wrapped her arm around Kokichi to keep her steady, so that he could walk to the small booth beside the gate to purchase their tickets. After a quick conversation, he came back with four bright pink wristbands and set to putting one on everyone in the group. 

“The price of admission included a guarantee that we would keep an open mind. I doubted that would be a problem for anyone here, so I gave my word on it,” Korekiyo explained, fastening the last wristband over his bandages. This was rapidly becoming more clear as some sort of supernatural experience, promises as payment were par for the course, and this was sure to be interesting, though they may want to proceed with some caution.

Shuichi blinked in surprise, but nodded. That certainly wasn’t for Korekiyo, he was unfailingly open to all experiences. Kokichi could be scared off of things, but he seemed mostly excited right now, and it took very specific things for him to get upset. Miu was a bit pickier about how to spend her time, but she seemed happy enough. He was more cautious, but he wouldn’t want to let the others down. Who knew what would happen if they broke the promise?

“We will be changing clothes inside as well,” Korekiyo smiled behind his mask, “Come along. I cannot wait to see what tonight has in store.” 

“I better still look hot!” Miu declared as she was pulled along, inside the gate. 

Kokichi clung to Shuichi’s arm and started looking around, most everything was in shades of red, pink, or purple, some mixed with white. There were crowds of people, but they looked indistinct, muddled, but not by distance. The first walkway was lined with games, hanging prizes, equipment, and filled with calls of “Step right up!” “Try your luck!” and “Everyone’s a winner!” Beyond the alley of games, they could see several rides, a set of rotating swings, a ferris wheel, a small roller coaster. Off to the other side was a large tent with a swirling pink and white pattern and a sign that read “Human Tricks.” It was a standard carnival experience, but everything seemed too bright and out of focus. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

Another carnival employee, this one wearing a more swirled candy stripe pattern, approached the group with a stack of pink and white robes. “Changing rooms are just in there, if you’re modest, but, then again, if you’re modest, you might want to leave without changing…” They laughed happily and handed over the robes.

“Ha! Modest! Kiyo, who’s modest!?” Miu cackled, clutching her stomach and nearly doubling over with the hilarity. 

“Well, of our group, I’d say Shuichi is, but one hopes he’s feeling adventurous today,” Korekiyo commented mildly, and began helping Miu out of her clothes and into the robe. Undressing her was quite interesting, though there were many straps involved and his fingers slipped over them clumsily at times.

Shuichi’s eyes widened as his cheeks turned red for what seemed like the hundredth time of the night, “A-adven-” Kokichi cut him off, pulling him into the changing room with him. 

“Let’s get dressed, Sh’ichi-chan!” he grinned brightly, throwing off his clothes with a flourish, leaving on only his binder and boxers, “Seriously though,” he dropped to a calmer tone, “If you wanna bail, we can leave the cum dumpster and Creepshow here. But let’s look around first?” He wanted to make sure that Shuichi was feeling okay about this.

Shuichi was further embarrassed by suddenly seeing his boyfriend undressed, but he took a deep breath and nodded slowly, “We can check it out… Maybe it’ll be fun!” he tried to amp up his enthusiasm to cover the nervousness and began getting undressed. 

“Great! These robes are super comfy!” Kokichi giggled, not saying anything about some oddly placed slits. He flapped his arms a few times, the long sleeves fluttering over his hands. 

Shuichi pulled the robe on, then carefully folded his clothes, “Uh… Where do we put these?” he asked, looking around. He was going to pointedly ignore the implications of the clothes as well, for as long as he could.

Another carnival attendant seemingly appeared right outside the curtain in a lollipop themed dress with purple and white stripes, “I’ll take them and put them with your friends’ things. Your group number is 4, just tell anyone in the uniform if you want to access your belongings.”

Kokichi slipped a few things out of the pockets of his pants and handed his clothes over, along with Shuichi’s, then grabbed his hand, “Alright! Let’s find the sluts, huh?” 

Shuichi found himself blushing yet again, though he didn’t object to the moniker because neither of their friends would, “Alright.” He held Kokichi’s hand and was pulled back outside. The robe was covering, but precariously so, and Shuichi’s other hand fluttered about his waist, ready to grab the fabric if anything should become exposed.

Miu and Korekiyo were standing at a nearby game booth, arguing over which of them could fit a larger toy inside them. 

“No way, Creepshow. I’ve got a pussy, that’s an advantage. I can totally fit more than you!” Miu shook her head, shifting to lean automatically on Kokichi when they walked up. Her robe was loose and open, showing most of her breasts.

“I can appreciate your anatomical differences, dear, but you forget, most of your sexual activities are for your own gratification, and there comes a point wherein stretching is simply superfluous, but more concern for aesthetics indicates that you persist past that point,” Korekiyo objected, smiling pleasantly, which was, for once, visible in more than just his eyes. 

Miu blinked, unable to process what he was saying, “What?! You’re not making any sense, if you were, my golden brain would be able to tell!” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “He means that he’s put bigger stuff up his ass because people like to see it, dumb cum rag,” he watched Shuichi getting progressively redder and followed his gaze to the game booth they’d been looking at. 

The marquee read “How Much Can You Fit?” and there was a diagram that looked like a ring sizing chart, all circles inside each other, getting bigger as they went out, and a selection of pink and white marbled toys, unmistakably dildos. The hanging prizes included vulva art, plush penises, and an assortment of vibrating teddy bears. 

Miu’s orgasmic cry at being insulted distracted from the argument at hand, and Korekiyo smiled at Kokichi, “We were discussing participating in this game, but now that you’ve rejoined us, perhaps it would be more fun to take in a ride or two, before getting into anything competitive.” The sexual focus of the carnival had set Korekiyo quite at ease, and he was delighted at the prospect of seeing their reactions to everything. 

Kokichi glanced over at Shuichi’s face, surely as red as it could get, and nodded, squeezing his hand, “There was a roller coaster! Let’s do that first!”

Shuichi wasn’t sure how he was supposed to handle any of this, but the easiest thing to do was to go along with what Kokichi wanted, so he nodded with a shaky smile, “Sure, roller coasters are fun.” 

“Indeed,” Korekiyo chuckled, “It should be quite interesting. Come, Miu,” he looped an arm through hers and lead her first, leaving Shuichi and Kokichi to follow. 

“It’s not that easy, siscon!” Miu giggled, “You’ll have to give me a little more!” She leaned most of her weight on him.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Not that much… You’re waaaaaay too easy,” he walked with Shuichi, looking up toward the roller coaster. It was high, but only for a temporary set up, there was a loop, but nothing too intense. 

“Hey, you can’t talk,” Miu shook her head, glancing back at him, “You last, like, thirty seconds with Shuichi’s mouth on you!” she laughed again, “Not that he stops then…” 

Shuichi made a small embarrassed noise and clutched at his chest; he couldn’t believe that Kokichi had told her about that. He wasn’t supposed to keep it a secret, but it was so, so embarrassing to hear aloud. 

He was spared further detail by their arrival at the roller coaster. There were a few people in line, but they didn’t seem interactable. They were hazy, even close up. Shuichi decided it didn’t bear further thought for the moment. The line moved up and soon they were at the front being waved forward by another excessively tall, stripped figure with a wide smile.

“How many ones and how many twos?” the operator asked, looking between them. 

“Hm?” Korekiyo tilted his head slightly to one side, “I’m afraid I don’t understand the question.” 

“For the seats,” they gestured to the car, it was a small and purple, two rows of two seats, with white harnesses, a safety bar, and most notably, a pink silicone projection coming out of each seat, with a place a bit in front to screw on another. 

“Ohhhhh,” Kokichi giggled, understanding the context, “Um, two ones and two twos then!”

Korekiyo looked over at Kokichi, smiling thoughtfully. He’d have guessed the Miu was the only one who needed two, if pressed, but it didn’t do to guess about other people’s genitals. 

The operator nodded, “As you wish!” and put another silicone attachment on one seat in each row before covering them all with shiny, pink lube. “Hop on and get comfortable!” 

“Ko-kokichi,” Shuichi felt frozen to the spot. He couldn’t possibly be expected to… But it wasn’t that he wasn’t interested. It even looked like it could be enjoyable, but he’d never be able to actually do it. 

Kokichi giggled and took his hand, carefully maneuvering Shuichi over one of the seats, “It’ll be fine. Just relax, I’ll help.” 

Shuichi covered his mouth, and closed his eyes, nodding his consent. If he’d only felt embarrassed or worried, he suspected he might be able to handle it. But the light throbbing between his legs told him he was also enjoying it, and that was more embarrassing than anything else. He was aroused about a roller coaster, and clearly it was meant to provoke such a response, but wasn’t something like this more suited to Miu, or Kiyo? Could he really be interested too? That seemed like it might not be allowed. A light pressure on his hips as Kokichi lined up the slit of the robe with the dildo and pushed him down called his thoughts away from the abstract. The lube was cold, and the silicone was soft, and being gently pushed open in front of everyone was an incredible feeling. He stole a peek and saw with relief that only Kokichi and Korekiyo seemed to be watching him, the other people around were lost in their own experiences, and Miu was asking the operator for something bigger.

“Please don’t worry, they’re all inflatable,” the operator assured her, "It will expand to match your comfort level, then perhaps a bit beyond, depending.” 

Miu nodded, satisfied, and hopped into the seat in front of Shuichi, “Finally! I can stuff my pussy all full! It’s been forever!” she fussed briefly with the robe, then sighed, “You get the honor of helping me, Creepshow, I can’t get this out of the way.” 

Korekiyo nodded, “And what a pleasure it is, here,” he pulled the fabric taut to slip the projections inside the slit, then pushed his fingers under the robe to guide each piece inside her. 

“Wow! You’re not wasting any time!” Miu moaned loudly, getting settled in her seat, “Perfect!” 

Kokichi took his seat beside Shuichi, feeling his face flush slightly as he was filled. It was a weird feeling to be so completely full before anything else had happened, but it was really exciting. He bounced slightly in place, before gasping, realizing just how intense that would feel. 

Korekiyo took his own place without fanfare, merely sitting down with a smile. The operator nodded and began fastening the harnesses around them. Each one had a bulb shape that rested between their legs, just under the buckle. 

“Alright, I’m going to turn everything on,” the operator explained, “This is a roller coaster, once it starts, it won’t stop for anyone until it’s done, so just try to relax.” They pressed a small button on the control panel. 

Miu’s reaction was the loudest and she moaned freely as the dildos inflated inside her, the loose silicone skin pushing her as far open as possible. Kokichi bit his lip and squeezed Shuichi’s hand, squirming slightly during the process. Korekiyo’s reaction was muted, a sigh of content, and Shuichi kept a hand over his mouth, uncertain as to how to respond. 

The operator flipped a switch next to the button and, this time, Kokichi couldn’t hold back a loud moan either. The toys had started buzzing inside him, the vibrations low and intense, he thought he could feel it in his bones. The vibrator in the harness started at the same time, he tried instinctively to close his legs around it, but that just pushed it more firmly against his clitoris. Miu’s moans drowned out both Korekiyo’s gasp, and Shuichi’s muffled whine. This was far too intense, he was probably going to cum before the ride even started, and he wasn’t sure, because the overall situation was already so odd, but he thought that might be something to be embarrassed about. 

“And away we go!” the operator grinned and pulled a lever, setting the roller coaster in motion. 

The chain grabbed the car and began pulling it up the track, as the four riders writhed in their seats. The jerking of the ride pushed the toys erratically inside each of them in a facsimile of fucking, pulling cries of pleasure and excitement from their lips. 

“This is the best ride ever!” Miu cried out, fucking herself enthusiastically by rocking in the seat, “Why didn’t I think of this?! A fucking roller coaster! It’s just like something my golden brain would come up with!” 

“It is…” Korekiyo panted, shifting slightly against the harness, “It is most enjoyable.” 

Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s hand again, “Sh’ichi-chan!” he whined, squirming, “This is so much!” 

The familiar words set Shuichi more at ease, “It’s okay,” his response was automatic, “I’ve got you.” He was already leaking precum, it really wouldn’t be long, especially not with seeing Kokichi getting all flustered, but there was nothing to be done now, the ride had started, so there was nothing much to worry about. 

At the top of the hill, the ride paused, giving them a chance to look down at how far they’d go. The buildings and trees in the distance looked indistinct and blurry, as if perhaps this carnival existed in some sort of bubble. At the same time, the vibrators all gained intensity. 

Kokichi yelped in surprise, wriggling desperately in his seat, “Sh’ichi! Sh’ichi! I’m gonna cum!” 

Shuichi looked over at him and nodded quickly, “M-me too!” 

They clutched desperately at each other and rode out the first orgasm, just as the car began careening down the hill. Kokichi clenched around the toy, whining at being painfully stretched during the contractions. Shuichi rocked his hips just a bit as he came all over the inside of the robe. 

Miu screamed out her ecstasy about halfway down the hill, feeling up her breasts, “Oh yeah! Like that!” 

Korekiyo came quietly, a hand pressed to his mouth. They approached the first loop and the toys all increased in size, stretching their holes further. 

“Too much, too much!” Kokichi’s protest wasn’t exactly genuine. He wasn’t fully objecting, just overwhelmed and surprised. Shuichi rubbed circles on his hand with his thumb, trying to be a reassuring presence, just like always, even through being overstimulated himself.. 

Miu’s moans were near constant now, and she screamed in delight as the loop pulled her up off of the toys before gravity slammed her back down, “Yeah! Fuck me!” 

The roller coaster seemed all too happy to oblige, completing its circuit over and over again as their cries faded into the night.


End file.
